1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for managing a mobile communication system, more particularly, to a system and method for managing multiple mobile communications systems associated with a motor vehicle.
2. Related Art
Existing communications systems in motor vehicles can be designed to function with an audio system in the motor vehicle. For example, some systems allow the audio or output of a mobile telephone to be heard through an audio system in a motor vehicle and through the speakers built into the motor vehicle.
Other systems also integrate or cooperate with a vehicle navigation system. In these systems, the vehicle navigation system provides voice or audio output to assist a driver and to provide turn-by-turn directions. The navigation systems in these systems sometimes use the vehicle's existing audio system and speakers to provide the voice or audio output.
However, these existing systems are largely stand alone systems that are cobbled together with a motor vehicle's audio system. Their integration with the motor vehicle's audio system is rudimentary and they do not have the ability to coordinate with other systems.
There is currently a need for a system and method that can coordinate various different components or systems and manage their communication and interaction with a motor vehicle's audio system.